krayt_fang_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruma Timeline
'''Episode 0: De Bello Gaul''' Eight long years ago, the mystical forests of the Celts seemed to be expanding ceaselessly. Today, they are on the retreat as the Druids shrink in power, will, and number. The Gallic War is almost over, and when it's done, Caesar has plans, big plans, plans for power in Rome. But first he must finish the stubborn Vercingetorix, King of All Gaul, who is gathering forces from all the Celtic lands in the fortified town Alesia. Caesar, encamped with the 10th Knight Legion and 13th Twin Legion, holds a meeting with his officers. Marcus Lepidus, governor of Spain; Servius Galba, praetor of Ceasar's province; Sabellius Agorix, commander of auxiliaries; Mark Antony, Ceasar's best friend; Septimus Attilius and Lucius Libo, Caesar's family members and tribunes; and others discuss the upcoming battle. Caesar gives a speech to the legionaries, promising them honor, glory, and land. Centurions wake up Allied Aedui archers attached to the 13th legion, including Daelix, Gavelix, Tantalix, and Rylix. They listen to Caesar's rhetoric as they crawl out of their tents and prepare breakfeast. Tantalix vocalizes his critical thoughts on Ceasar's invasion. He approaches Caesar, yelling curses at him, and he is struck down by Praetorians. Daelix and Gavelix decide to desert, sneaking out of camp at the first chance they get and escaping into the forests. The rest of the legions marches towards the rendezvous with the 3rd legion to prepare for the march to Alesia. Along the way, Septimus Julius Attilius is assigned to help Lucius Sabellius Agorix manage the Gallic auxiliaries and conscripts. Septimus is annoyed by their lack of discipline and apparent simpleness, but Agorix reveals that he was once a Roman senator, exhiled for a crime he did not commit, and forced to live among the Gauls. Daelix becomes separated from Gavelix inside the misty forest, and tries to find the way back to the road, but he can't. The trees seem to shift around him. Eventually, Daelix finds a glowing, faceless woman in white near a brook, and she calls out to him in the voice of his mother that the Celtic forests must be protected. Daelix suddenly finds Gavelix back at his side and hears the sound of marching, chanting soldiers. They peer out from nehind the trees and find they are just behind the army, even though they had been lost in the woods for a couple hours. They are spotted by three Roman cavalry troopers who dismount and chase them through the forest. A skrimish breaks out, with Daelix and Gavelix spriniting between trees, shooting down the troopers. They escape and make for Alesia to join the Gallic Confederacy. However, the woman reappears and warns them that the Battle of Alesia will not save the forests, and they should stay away from the upcoming siege, to prepare for the Roman annexation and persecution. Days later, Alesia lies in ruins, its entire civilian population starved and the defenders are killed or captured. Septimus looks on with merciless eyes as smoke and fire consumes the once prosperous settlement. Vercingetorix is brought before Caesar, stripped necked, and forced to kiss the Gold Eagle of the 10th. Antony raises his sword and shouts "Hail Caesar! Ave Imperator!" and the chant is carried on across all the legions of Caesar. Caesar then reads a letter to the legions he has just recieved from his rivals in the conservative party led by Pompey, saying that when Caesar's immunity as governor expires, he will be prosecuted for a laundry list of crimes, and his armies disbanded without state compensation. Caesar shares reports from Rome of corruption in the senate oppression of the lower classes. The soldiers cheer more, and Caesar marches on Rome. '''Episode 2:''' '''Episode 3:'''